When The Night Was Cold
by randomtuna13
Summary: Di tengah hujan badai, gelap, dan dingin yang menyelimuti; Mike memikirkannya. [#MinorFandomFest] [Mike/Eleven platonic]


**When The Night Was Cold**

* * *

 **disclaimer:**

Stranger Things © The Duffer Brothers, is original series of Netflix

 **note :**

#MinorFandomFest

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemadaman lampu lagi. Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya di bulan September. Dan selalu terjadi saat hujan badai. Saat paling sial bagi siapapun penduduk Hawkins yang tidak punya perapian. Seperti keluarga Wheeler.

"Lagi?" Karen Wheeler menggerutu keras-keras saat akhirnya berhasil menyalakan lilin. Suaranya yang biasanya lembut tenggelam di antara tangis anak bungsunya, Holly, dan gelegar petir bercampur hujan di luar sana. Ia menggendong putri kecilnya yang tak henti terisak, sambil satu tangan memegang gagang tempat lilin.

"Sini, biar kubawa, Mom." Nancy, sang sulung mengulurkan tangan, menyambar tempat lilinnya. Tentu saja, hati malaikat Nancy ada batasnya. Mana mau ia disuruh menenangkan adiknya sendiri? Apalagi Holly tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam menangis.

Karen masih menepuk-nepuk pelan Holly, sambil meninabobokannya, menoleh. "Nyalakan yang di ruangan lain juga."

Nancy menggumamkan 'iya' panjang dan berlalu menuju ruang tengah. Saat tangannya terulur untuk mengambil lilin di atas rak batu dekat kursi bersantai ayahnya, ia terpekik.

Sesaat ia mengira melihat hantu atau maling. Sampai sadar bahwa itu cuma sosok Eleven, gadis botak aneh yang menjadi anak angkat keluarga Wheeler sekarang. Ceritanya panjang, melibatkan Will yang hilang, monster, dan Dunia Terbalik (jangan tanya). Yang pasti, sejak kegemparan itu mencapai finalnya, Eleven menolak dikembalikan ke tempat asalnya. Dan identitas soal siapa keluarganya pun tak jelas. Akhirnya, ia malah diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh keluarga Wheeler. Apalagi mengingat putra tengahnya, Mike, bersahabat dengan gadis itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Eleven!" Nancy nyaris menjatuhkan benda di tangannya. Eleven mengerjapkan mata, bangkit dari kursi santai, tempatnya tadi berbaring. Gadis itu mengucek mata lalu menatap Nancy, bingung. Tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut celana _training_ dan kaos abu-abu gemetar. Ia kedinginan.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?"

"Tidur."

Nancy bisa gila. Padahal ia kira mendengar celotehan Mike yang tak berkesudahan soal The Lord of The Rings dan The Hobbit sudah cukup buruk. Tapi ketidakmampuan Eleven (atau mungkin ketidakmauan; _well_ , sebenarnya masih belum jelas) untuk merangkai kalimat lebih dari lima kata, membuat kesabarannya benar-benar diuji.

Nancy menarik napas, berusaha meniru sikap Ibunya yang penyabar. "El, kau bisa tidur di kamarmu sekarang. Kau tahu, sebelah kamar Mike? Itu kamarmu sekarang."

El mengerutkan dahi, lalu menepuk tempat ia tidur tadi. "Di sini. Tidur."

"Bukan, bukan." Nancy meletakkan tempatnya lilinnya. Ia berjongkok, lalu berkata pelan-pelan. "Sekarang kau bagian keluarga kami. Dan peraturan di rumah ini, kau harus tidur di ranjangmu. Di kamarmu sendiri."

"Di atas." El mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas. "Sebelah Mike."

Nancy tersenyum lega. Ia tidak melewatkan kenyataan bahwa El barusan menggigil. Dalam cuaca seperti ini (dan keadaan seperti ini pula) mustahil tidak. Nancy yang mengenakan _sweater_ di atas piyamanya saja, ingin cepat-cepat merayap masuk selimut.

"Bisa 'kan? Kau bisa kena flu jika tidur di sini. Apalagi hujan deras yang dingin seperti ini."

El masih mengarahkan pandangan ke atas. Lalu tersenyum ragu-ragu. "Tidur di atas."

Nancy mengangguk.

"Oke."

"Mau kuantar? Lampunya mati lagi dan—" Belum sempat Nancy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, El menggeleng.

"Aku oke."

Nancy mengulum senyum. Anak itu lalu beranjak dari hadapannya. Sungguh dingin dan menderitanya ia jika tak ada pemanas seperti sekarang. Dingin seperti ini artinya hidung beringus, tenggorakan gatal, suhu badan naik, dan absennya semua kesenangan dunia. Bicara soal itu, saat Nancy mengamati El meraba-raba dalam gelap untuk mencari anak tangga, ia kemudian bersin dengan keras. _Sial. Padahal ia ada janji pergi dengan Steve besok._

.

.

.

"HACHU!"

Langkah pelan Eleven terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar dengan stiker 'Jangan Ganggu —Michael". Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya, mendengar-dengarkan lagi. Saat ia akhirnya mendengarkan kata-kata Nancy, ia mengharapkan bahwa dingin yang merambati sekujur tubuhnya akan memudar jika ia sudah tidur di kamarnya. Namun, mengabaikan bayangan hangat dan panas, ia malah terpaku di sini—mencoba mencuri dengar.

Padahal di tengah suara bising hujan dan petir di luar, yang ditangkap telinganya kini hanyalah kesunyian. Eleven mengerjapkan mata, menatap sepapan kayu yang memisahkannya dengan Mike yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya. Seolah, ia sedang berusaha menerawang menembus pintu.

"HA—CHU!"

Usahanya sia-sia, tapi ia mendengar jelas suara yang barusan. Mike baru saja terbersin. Dan suaranya nyaris persis sama dengan Nancy. Ada bunyi-bunyi di ruangannya, lalu seruan tertahan ("Sial!"). El mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pintu kamar Mike, tapi hanya sebatas merabanya. Ia tidak berusaha mengetuk atau apa; tidak berusaha mengabarkan kehadirannya di luar sini.

El menarik tubuhnya, mendekatkan diri ke depan pintu. Secara harfiah, menempelkan sebelah kanan tubuhnya pada pintu.

"Kenapa Hawkins harus mati lampu terus, sih?" Gerutuan itu terdengar keluar. Ada suara berisik dan ingus disedot. Mendadak, El mengerjapkan mata lagi. "Untung El sudah punya kamar sendiri."

Untuk sesaat, gadis tak berambut itu terdiam. Ia menarik diri, tak lagi menumpukan berat badannya pada pintu. Tangannya mencengkeram kaos bagian depan yang ia kenakan. Di tengah hujan badai, gelap, dan dingin yang menyelimuti; Mike memikirkannya. Di tengah bersin dan pilek yang menyiksa; Mike bersyukur bahwa El sudah punya _kamar—kamarnya sendiri._

Suhu di sekitarnya mendadak naik. El menyunggingkan senyum di tengah kegelapan. Ia menyentuh pintu Mike sekali lagi dan melangkah tanpa suara menuju kamarnya sendiri. Setelah semuanya, baru kali El punya kamar sendiri.

Setelah semuanya, dan tak pernah ada perasaan sehangat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n:**

sedih banget soalnya fandom ini belum bisa dimasukin karakternya. dan ini cuma quick writing, soalnya lagi in progress proyekan johnlock dan mendadak keinget mike/eleven. they kinda reminds me of johnlock.

ini untuk meramaikan event minor fandom fest dan sekaligus sebagai pemancing agar pada mau menuhin arsip stranger things 8''))


End file.
